Bianca Howard
)]] Name: Bianca Howard Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: dating, shopping, running Appearance: Bianca has a fit, trim athlete’s body. She stands 5’9” and weighs 155 pounds. Her clothes accentuate her curvy figure. She usually dresses in jeans and layered shirts. Her naturally blond hair hits mid-back when it is down, and she sports a variety of styles that reflect the mood she was in that morning. Each hairstyle is done to perfection. Bianca keeps up with the current make-up trends and is not afraid to experiment. On the day of her abduction Bianca is dressed in blue jean shorts, and a white tank top under a sheer white, scoop neck, lace, long sleeved shirt. Her blond hair has been loosely curled and hangs over her right shoulder. Currently, she favors a natural look to accentuate the cheek bones in her oval face and bring out her blue eyes. Her fair skin sports a faint sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her small nose. Her full lips, smile often to show of perfectly aligned teeth, thanks to the braces she wore for a year and a half in junior high. The braces also helped to smooth the sharpness of her chin, which comes to a gentle point. Biography: Bianca’s motto could very well be variety is the spice of life. Bianca, an only child, lives with her mom in a condo. Bianca has a wide variety of interests, though the majority are sports related. Bianca is always up for a new experience, and is willing to try almost anything. Bianca’s interest is easily piqued and she will often jump from one interest to another. Bianca and her mother are very close. For as long as Bianca can remember, it has been just the two of them. Bianca’s mother, Samantha, found out she was pregnant as she was finishing grad school. When she told her then live-in boyfriend, Ethan Myers, he seemed overjoyed. He was attentive during her pregnancy, but soon after Bianca was born things changed. Ethan’s lifestyle changed little because of his daughter and Samantha began to fear for her daughter’s safety. Ethan’s friends would come in and out of the house at all hours of the day leaving trash, food, and cigarettes; easily within little Bianca’s reach. After several months of arguments with nothing changing Samantha made the decision to move out. By then Samantha had gotten a job as a junior executive at Starbucks and she was able to provide well for Bianca. Bianca and her mother have lived alone since then. Samantha’s parents stepped in to help raise Bianca. Her grandparents would often pick her up from school and chauffer her to her various activities. Her grandparents retired and moved to California, seeking a warmer climate, when she was ten. While they keep in contact, Bianca misses the closeness she once enjoyed with them. Samantha did her best to make up for Ethan’s absence in Bianca’s life. Bianca was very active and energetic, and Samantha soon recognized the need to channel Bianca’s energy into a variety of positive and productive activities. Bianca’s childhood was spent trying a variety of sports. Since the age of five until she reached junior high, Bianca has played at least one season of soccer, basketball, softball, golf, tennis, rhythmic gymnastics, swimming, and cheerleading. She was found that she preferred sports like cheerleading and soccer to golf and softball due to high energy nature of those sports. She also likes the audience interaction with cheerleading. Bianca has always been outgoing and her childhood teams have taught her how to make friends easily. Bianca’s father was rarely in the picture during Bianca’s childhood. He would come into her life and lavish attention on her for several weeks and then disappear for months at a time. This behavior continued until Bianca was thirteen, when he disappeared completely. Ethan’s inconsistent child support payments are often overlooked by Samantha who doesn’t want much to do with him. At thirteen Bianca begun to figure out that she couldn’t rely on her father, but she still hopes that he’ll come back into the picture. Samantha and Bianca don’t talk about Ethan much, as both are trying to look towards the future. Bianca occasionally searches for her dad via the internet, but doesn’t look too hard. Recently she’s adopted the attitude that if he wants nothing to do with her, she doesn’t need him. Bianca discovered boys in middle school, and quickly latched on to the boys’ attention as a replacement for her father’s. Bianca’s optimistic outlook on life and generally cheerful personality has won her a string of steady boyfriends, though her relationships usually last only a few months before someone else catches her eye. Because of her father’s early example, Bianca doesn’t expect her relationships with boys to last very long. Sometimes she will end a relationship before she becomes more attached to avoid ending up hurt. She and her former boyfriends appear to be on good terms, although there are a few exceptions. Due to the relatively good relations between Bianca and her exes, she does not seem to have been the target of an undue amount of gossip. Bianca tries not to step on other girls’ toes, often mentioning to her friends that she can find plenty of dates without having to go after ones that are already taken. An athlete herself, Bianca’s most current string of boyfriends have been athletes as well. Keeping herself in shape became important to Bianca after her mother suffered a mild heart attack when Bianca was in eighth grade. Bianca appointed herself as responsible for her mother’s health and demanded that her mom make some changes in her diet and lifestyle. Her mom agreed and now the two go mall walking at least twice a week. What started out as exercise has turned into a great bonding time for mother and daughter as they spend the time talking at about a variety of subjects while window shopping. After her mother’s heart attack, Bianca took up running. What started as another mother-daughter exercise routine grew into one of Bianca’s favorite hobbies. She enjoys it because it is the easiest way to keep in shape and it allows her to clear her thoughts. During the winter months, she mainly uses the treadmill her mother purchased to avoid bad weather and to disprove her mother’s excuses that running is too difficult. She found that she enjoyed running and as a freshman joined the cross country and track team. She is now part of the varsity team. Bianca has known her best friend Jaquilyn Locke her entire life. Their mothers had been close friends since high school. They had grown even closer when they discovered that they were pregnant at the same time. The girls grew up together; Bianca would often stay with Jaqui’s family after school until her mom was able to pick her up. Bianca often tries to talk Jaqui’s older brother, Don, into taking them to the mall, wanting to show Jaqui the latest fashion she’s seen. Bianca is loyal to her best friend and the two are almost always together. Even the teacher’s have remarked on this. Teachers who have had both girls in different periods will often check with one as to where the other is. This hasn’t always worked to Bianca’s favor. Jacqui has gotten into her share of fights with other girls. Bianca has often been accused of taking part when she was not there. Jacqui’s hatred of the girls she has deemed to popular has also rubbed off on Bianca. The girls are often surprised to learn that Bianca doesn’t have an opinion one way or another. Being cast in the same light often annoys Bianca, and she does her best to correct the misconception of others. Though Bianca’s mom works long hours, she stays on top of Bianca’s academics, demanding that Bianca do her best in all subjects. Bianca finds school easy for the most part, though she has to work to get even Cs in math. She excels in reading, English, and writing. Bianca has tried tutors to help her in math, but often finds herself more interested in her tutor than in the math. This makes her have to work twice as hard, and as a result, she’s made the decision to muddle through math on her own. Occasionally, she goes in for help from her teacher. Bianca is expected to go to college, but has no idea what she wants to study. Recently, she has taken an interest in athletic careers, hoping to combine her love of sports with the ease of making friends. Since she is undecided, she made the decision to attend the local community college. This allows her to stay at home and keep on eye on her mother’s health while she’s figuring out exactly what she’d like to study. Advantages: Bianca is a runner and has good stamina. Bianca is a flirt and can probably count on a few guys to come to her rescue. Disadvantages: Bianca is a flirt and her tendency to jump from one interest to another may make others think twice before entering into an alliance with her. Bianca is very close to her best friend Jaquilyn. Since the two girls are often together Bianca may be held accountable to Jaqui’s actions whether she is party to them or not. Designated Number: Female student No. 045 --- Designated Weapon: Roman Candles x 3 Conclusion: All that effort towards staying healthy and avoiding heart attacks and health problems and now she's doomed to get brutally murdered. What a waste. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by Arscapi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Arscapi Kills: 'None '''Killed By: ' Theodore Fletcher '''Collected Weapons: Roman Candles x 3 (designated weapon) Allies: 'Theodore Fletcher '''Enemies: 'Theodore Fletcher '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bianca, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Sweethearts, skirts, and small talk V5: *Ducks Love Fireworks *Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise *All Our Yesterdays *Mass Destruction Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bianca Howard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students